Colours show when meant to
by Soulofpurity
Summary: Kagome is going into her last year of high school and first of university. Who does she meet and whats this new feeling of love? And what's with her past ancestors?Inukag SanMir KogAya SessRin AU!Kikyo bashing,Hojo bashing a bit


**A/N: ahhh hides from angry mobs ok I know my other Inuyasha fic only has one chapter, and that I want it to be a big hit, but I decided to do an AU fic (I don't know what AU stands for, but I know it means you changed the story!) so here goes.**

**The girls are 16-17, the guys are the same (in later chaps they are 18). (**_flashback, __**song)**_

**Disclaimer- Call the cops call the cops! Oh wait, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

She was humming a song about her high school love. Her old boyfriend. The traitor. She thought she was having the best life, the high life, maybe the perfect life. She was going into her last year at high school, and her friends were staying with her until university. But last year things turned on her. She opened her eyes. The brown orbs started to water, falling faster after every second. She had decided to take a shower that afternoon. The water was calming. Too bad it didn't get to her aching heart. It happened not too long ago. Her old boyfriend had been using her to get another girl's attention. When he asked the girl out, she rejected him. 

_He made sure Kagome wasn't around to see him. Bravely, he stepped into the light of the dusty library and prayed to god she would say yes. There was this girl named Riama, who had been a true hottie ever since grade 8. He was only some guy in her classes. Her true fan, her admirer. She looked up at him, asking nicely 'What may I do for you?' He gulped, this was it._

'_W-would you go out with me?'_

'_I'm sorry, but I'm not interested.'_

_He sighed and walked away, past Kagome, who stood there stunned. He stopped a few meters away._

'_It's- we're over.' And that was all._

She sniffed. Kagome was just a 16 year old girl. It was the anniversary of her parents' death. The death that shouldn't have come. It was **him **who caused it. Her out-dated boyfriend, Kiri. He was outraged about Riama turning him down, so he took it out on Kagome saying she wasn't good enough. He was drunk at the time, the police took him away. No one heard from him since. No one would hear from her parents either. He tried burning the house down, and Kagome's parents both had to shove Souta and her out the 2nd floor window, onto a tree branch. They lived with their grandpa now, (yeah I know Kagome had no father to begin with and they already lived in the shrine, but oh well, my story lol) in an old shrine. She started drying her hair.

_**Our song, should have a few words**_

_**Our song should carry with it meaning with every verse**_

_**Our first song, should be our last song**_

_**Our first, our song, should be the one we dance too**_

_**And you know that love is only a phone call away**_

_**Say those simple words and I'll be on my way**_

She loved singing. It was going to be her career later on. She was most likely going to make a song about Kiri.

_**Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?  
Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best**_

_**But you should know these colors that you're shining are...**_

She was now lying on her bed. Her tears dried and she fell asleep. What she didn't know was there was a silver-haired boy outside her window listening to her. 'She must have a sad past…but that sounds familiar…' he thought. He looked at the laundry hanging out. That looked like a kind of girl going to the school he was in. No uniforms, but people had to wear a special badge like thing to show 'school pride'. He visited this shrine everyday now, to listen to her sing songs about her past.

_**Surely not the best colours that you shine**_

_**Surely not the best colours that you shine…**_

_**I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down?  
Well they'd love to save you. Don't you know they love to see you smile?  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style**_

He knew that voice. It had a certain melody to it. The emotion was overwhelming. He listened to every word carefully, remembering everything in his past. His parents were dead, but his older brother was old enough to live on his own, having to take care of his hanyou brother. He listened more with her puppy dog ears.

_**Surely not the best colours that you shine**_

_**Surely not the best colours that you shine**_

_**I know you're feeling like you're lost  
But you should know these colors that you're shinin' are  
I know you're feeling like you're lost,  
You feel you've drifted way too far  
Did you know these colors that you're shinin' are…**_

He smelt salty tears come from her. He heard curses, such as, "Damn you Kiri, breaking my heart and leaving it to rot, curse you to hell!" When he came to visit her house, he had guessed every time that her parents were no longer in this world, and that her boyfriend used her.

She opened her window, letting in the warm August winds come in. She had a secret that no one had known. God had sent her to earth long ago, when she was born, she was given special powers on a long diseased priestess Midoriko, a powerful priestess who killed many demons and was finally killed herself, leaving the sacred Shikon Jewel to the rest of the world. No one knew where it was now. She never knew how to use her powers. She looked down. 'I wonder who that boy is. I think he goes to my school!' Deciding to forget it, she went to make herself a snack.

He decided to leave; after all, she had seen him. He smirked. There was no way Inuyasha was going to get all worked up over some girl.

_He lurked in the shadows, never touching the light. 'So Midoriko has been killed? Good. Her great great great daughter shall be our next victim.'_

_The servant nodded._

_Then the man in the shadows looked at a crib in the corner. 'You will have a great great great son named Naraku, and another named Onigumo. They will kill the ancient descendent of Midoriko.'_

A very adventurous future is to come.

**A/N: wheee I'm done the intro! I wanna have longer chaps up but I wanted to get this up first so. Tell me what ideas should I use or whatever. Review (the first song i made up, the second one is Colors by Crossfade, great band)  
**


End file.
